


HP Drabble Night 05/08/04

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 1: Harry gives Draco his last kiss.<br/>Drabble 2: Harry and Snape take a walk.<br/>Drabble 3: Snape coaxes a confession from Filch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HP Drabble Night 05/08/04

**Harry/Draco – A Thousand Kisses Deep - PG - 184 words**

He was young. Too young. His blonde hair was slicked back perfectly, not a strand out of place, crowning his perfectly still face. His eyes were closed, having sealed their final time two nights past during the final battle.

His perfect little mouth still carried traces of the smirk that had always played on his pink lips. It was the same smirk Harry had kissed away nearly a thousand times since their seventh year at Hogwarts.

And here Harry stood before the young man, his skin as cool as his emotions always were, wishing he had the chance to kiss that smirk away once more.

Instead, he kneeled down before the blonde, allowing but a single tear to slip from his eyes. And reaching a trepid hand around Draco's face, Harry leaned over and brushed his lips over Draco's.

He turned away, the cool feeling of Draco's lips haunting his own, and walked away from the other man. Harry couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. He couldn't get over the fact that Draco was just too young to be here.

\- - - - -

 **Snape/Harry – Stop to Smell the Flowers – G - 148 words**

Snape rubbed his temples as he followed Harry around the garden. He hated being outdoors. The sunlight, the animals, the scenery, it all made him miserable. Give him a cool stone dungeon and a simmering potion any day.

He sent a glare over to a particularly noisy bird before turning back to the path and tripping over Harry, who was bent over one of the flower beds bordering the walkway. Snape caught himself quickly, immediately straightening his robes and standing before the younger man. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" He asked, narrowing his gaze on Harry.

Harry smiled, standing up to face Snape, several roses held delicately in his fingers. "Come on Severus," he said cheerfully, standing on tiptoe to lay a kiss on the end of the other man's overlarge nose, "Every once in awhile you have to stop to smell the flowers."

\- - - - -

 **Filch/Snape – When it Hurts - NC17 - 154 words**

The cold metal cuffs fit his wrists tightly. He could feel them pull on his tough skin, ripping it. The cuffs at his ankles weren't much more comfortable, holding him tightly to two rough hewn table legs.

A smooth voice filled the room, slipping into his mind like the silk that it was. "So tell me, Argus, how do you like it?" The man's voice permeated Filch's every thought. He could feel his prick stiffen at just the idea of the other man nearby; even more so when Snape slid a long, wet finger over the cleft of his arse.

He chose not to answer, instead allowing himself to experience the pain as Snape pushed himself into his opening. He reveled in the feelings as the other man began to move inside him. "Well Argus?" Came Snape's voice again.

Filch choked through the moans that were beginning to escape his throat, "When it hurts."


End file.
